


a new cavity moved into my heart today

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [17]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Love Confessions, Other, Reconciliation, Sad Eddie Brock, They love each other, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, i know i'm late to this train but i love them, these tags are a mess but so is eddie so we fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Eddie never thought it could be worse than that. When he lost Anne, he lost his whole life. His love and support system, the apartment, his job. And even though those are the things he somehow managed to gain again after- after, losing Venom hurt so much more. It felt like there was a hole, a cavity, where his parasite used to be, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.





	a new cavity moved into my heart today

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyrics form the song 'teenager' by deftones
> 
> based on the word 'cavity' and me seeing this movie and immediately falling in love with these two trash bags. they deserve each other but also happiness.
> 
> all mistakes are my own

  1. Cavity



****

It’s not like his life is bad, at least not as bad as it used to be. He moved out of the shithole apartment, instead settling for one that’s not necessarily bigger but is a lot cleaner and feels more luxurious. This might also be because he actually bought nice furniture, his new salary more than able to take it, and that he tries to keep the place clean. The new job and salary also help in keeping him fed, but he lays off the beer. After all he went through, he’s trying his best to prevent himself from sinking as low as he did when Anne broke up with him.

 

Eddie never thought it could be worse than that. When he lost Anne, he lost his whole life. His love and support system, the apartment, his job. And even though those are the things he somehow managed to gain again after- after, losing Venom hurt so much more. It felt like there was a hole, a cavity, where his parasite used to be, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

 

He tried everything he could think of to distract himself. It’s why he threw himself into work, into the housekeeping and learning how to cook, trying to keep his diet healthy as he also started to workout again. His days were usually filled with activity, but it didn’t take away from the loneliness and sadness that would creep up at him in the middle of the night.

 

The thought of dating crossed his mind briefly, in the beginning. After three miserably failed dates, he decided to call it quits. This wasn’t just regular loneliness that some company could cure. It was him missing someone who would be there forever, who knew everything but also understood and supported him. His stint with Venom may have been brief, but it was better than any relationship he ever had – even Anne, in retrospect – and most likely would ever have.

 

The realization made the cavity in his chest feel even bigger.

 

It’s been almost two months. He’s mostly used to his routine by now, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he mentally prepares for yet another monotonous day. Quick shower, put on some clothes, breakfast and leave. Seems like he’ll have to do some groceries today, so he takes out his phone to make a quick note as a reminder and types a grocery list.

 

It’s probably the reason why he doesn’t notice that he’s being followed, the first half of the way. Once he writes down the last one, he glances up, and notices the strange movement and noises coming out of the alleyway in front of him. Nobody else seems to, though.

 

Sighing, he stuffs his phone back in his pocket and slowly makes his way towards the mouth of the alley. He doesn’t think himself some kind of superhero, far from it, but after Venom he did promise himself he’d do more where he could. If it’s just two guys fighting, he might as well intervene.

 

The sight that greets him is a surprise. It seems like a guy being attacked by a pitbull, except the pitbull has a little too much teeth. If the way the guy is whimpering is some kind of indication, he’s noticed as well.

 

There’s hope building up in Eddie’s chest, because those teeth look familiar. Like he’s felt them before. Carefully, he takes a step forward and calls softly, “Venom?”.

 

The dog snaps his head towards him, eyes as big as a dog can have them. There’s a moment of tense silent before it growls, swiftly turns around and runs. Eddie is too stunned to try and chase it. It looked afraid.

 

On the ground, the guy quickly scrambles up and collects his stuff that must have fallen to the ground when the dog attacked him. With a quick glance towards where the dog ran off, he turns his angry glare towards Eddie and hisses, “Train your dog better, asshole,” before he angrily stalks off.

 

Letting out a deep breath, he shakes himself out of the stupor he got into and turns around, to continue his way to work. He knows he could go after the dog, but if Venom doesn’t want to be found then he’s not going to force himself on the symbiote.

 

The sting of rejection goes ignored as well as it can.

 

\--

 

Now that he knows that Venom is – maybe, possible, definitely – alive, Eddie doesn’t know what to do with himself. Cause while Venom is alive, he’s not with him. He feels lonelier knowing that than he did when he thought Venom was dead. He tries his best not to show it.

 

His daily life continues as normal, except he sometimes catches a flash of a big, dark pitbull with too many teeth in the peripheral of his vision. Every time he tries to turn around to look at it, it has already fled. He gets a lot of strange looks, but he doesn’t care. There’s not a lot left to care about nowadays.

 

This continues for a month. Eddie knows he’s starting to lose it, starts sleeping worse than ever and forgets to eat, cause his head is elsewhere. Out there, on the streets, with his symbiote.

 

Every time he thinks about it, the flash of fear in the dog’s eyes comes to mind. There’s something holding Venom back from returning to him, but he doesn’t have a clue what it could be. His mind flashes back to the hospital, all the accusations he made against Venom. It could be that, although in their last moments together he’d tried to push as much love and acceptance and forgiveness down their bond as possible. He’d felt something akin to a pleased purr in response, and then he’d been empty.

 

It has to be something else. For the life of him, Eddie can’t figure out what it could be.

 

\--

 

At the end of the month, there’s some kind of scratching at his front door. It’s Sunday, and he’s lazily wasting away on his couch. Netflix is on in the background, although Eddie couldn’t tell you what series, and there’s already a considerable amount of beer cans on the coffee table. He still doesn’t feel numb enough. Even the disappoint he felt in himself when he started drinking again isn’t enough to make him feel something.

 

The scratching pulls him out of his reverie. He grumbles as he puts the last beer can on the table, wobbles a bit as he tries to stand up. On the first few steps he stumbles, cursing as he regains his posture right as he arrives at the door. In the meantime, the scratching increased, joined by some kind of whining. Eddie doesn’t dare hope too much, but he still feels strangely happy when he opens the door.

 

His happiness seems founded. There, right in front of him, is the pitbull that’s been haunting him for the past few weeks. It looks… better, actually, then it did before. Less thin, more muscled, a shine of liveliness to its eyes that it lacked before.

 

As it grins, mouth full of too much and too sharp teeth, Eddie falls to his knees and sobs. The dog takes the last few steps to cross the distance between them and licks his face, tongue too long for a dog. That’s when he knows for sure.

 

“Vee.”

 

It’s the only thing he’s able to choke out, sobs wracking his body as he covers his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. The cavity in his chest aches, the thing he needs to fill it up right in front of him.

 

As if reading his mind, the dog licks his cheeks one more time before it puts a paw on his knees, black goop dripping from it into Eddie’s leg. Slowly but surely, he’s starting to feel filled again. He feels warmth for the first in god knows how long, which turns his pathetic sobbing into full on crying.

 

There’s a wave of reassurance and love, as well as fondness pushed at him, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He’d be ashamed of the noises he’s making, except there’s no one here to see him and Venom manifests a tendril to close the door, so nobody will. Except his symbiote.

 

That thought seems to thrill them, more warmth spreading through his body. Eddie tries his best to return the feelings, love and warmth and adoration, and by the purrs Venom makes he figures he’s succeeding. They sit like that together for almost an hour, both of them trying to reassure each other after looking at each other’s experiences without each other. It breaks them both to see the other so sad and destroyed, but they’re together now. They’re alright.

 

Taking a deep breath, Eddie tries to get up. It seems like Venom didn’t kill the dog, although it is unconscious on his floor right now. He’ll cross that bridge once the dog awakes. There’s more important business to get to right now.

 

**_Eddie._ **

 

God, he missed that voice. He lets out a wet laugh before replying. “What’s up, darling?”

 

The pet name slips before he can think about it, but Venom seems pleased with it. He makes some kind of thrilling motion in his chest, and it feels like pure happiness.

 

**_Missed you, Eddie._ **

****

Smiling softly, Eddie settles a hand over his chest and rubs slowly. “Missed you too, Vee. I’m so happy you’re finally back.” He pushes some memories of how well he wasn’t dealing without his symbiote, but not out of spite. More to show him that he really did miss him, really does want and need him in his life.

 

**_Was too weak, too pitiful. Didn’t want you to deny me – us._ **

****

He gets memories pushed back, of how weak they felt and how pathetic that time Eddie laid eyes on them. How unworthy they felt, afraid Eddie would turn them down in that form. All Eddie can do in reply is push all his feelings of love and reassurance back, hoping Venom knows he’ll want him no matter what. How empty he felt without his other.

 

“I could never, sweetheart. You belong with me. You’re mine, and I’m yours, right?”

 

**_Mine. Yours._ **

 

The response is accompanied with a tendril rubbing his cheek and a head manifesting somewhere next to his shoulder, before it comes around to look him in the eyes. Eddie never thought he’d miss that face, yet here he is.

 

Carefully, he lays a hand on Venom’s – what would pass as their cheek, the same way they put their tentacle on his. He slowly rubs his thumb up and down, a reassuring motion. Once again Venom starts to purr, only this time he feels it reverberate in his hand. It feels that much more amazing.

 

Venom leans their head forwards, pushing their foreheads together. Both of them take slow breaths, breathing in each other and feeling whole again, trying to catch up to everything that just happened.

 

The moment is shattered when his stomach grumbles. By the guilty look on Venom’s face it was actually their stomach, but it doesn’t matter. Eddie laughs, scratching Venom’s head before he leans in for a quick kiss. It distracts Venom from his guilty feelings and makes them lean in for more. Once again, his stomach rumbles to interrupt the moment.

 

“Alright, darling, guess we should eat first.”

 

The feeling of disappointment is clearly there, although the hunger seems to win out. Venom turns their gaze towards the dog. **_Snack._**

 

Snorting, Eddie shakes his head. “I love you, Vee, but I’m not eating a dog. We’ll go out to get some groceries, okay? I’ll probably need to get supplies for the dog as well.”

 

Not waiting for a response, Eddie starts getting ready to leave. Normally he’d feel nervous with a confession like that, but it’s his symbiote. He knows.

 

It still doesn’t stop him from grinning like a fool when he gets the response.

 

**_Fine, only for Eddie. Love you too._ **

****

Yeah, together they’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> sdajfksflda i know i'm a couple of months late for the hype train for this ship but eh, who cares. i still love them with my whole heart and actually wanna write more content for em. ehehe <3
> 
> let me know what you thought!


End file.
